


Fanfic Writers Appreciation Day

by klixxy



Category: All fandoms, No Fandom
Genre: Fanfic Writers Appreciation Day, i just realized that this day actually exists and i am bamboozeled, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klixxy/pseuds/klixxy





	Fanfic Writers Appreciation Day

So.

It has come to my attention that this day, Fanfic Writers Appreciation Day actually exists! Like, what the hell, I'm a fanfic writer and I had absolutely no idea that this day existed.

I am so, so, grateful that so many people in the fandoms that I've written fanfics about have been so kind to me, but fanfic writers are vastly under- appreciated. We spend hours and hours, days, weeks, even whole months working on our posts, and yes, we can have strange and inconsistent uploading schedules, but we live our own lives, and we find ways to write content for readers in between what should have been our free time. Sure, we write for ourselves as well, but to be honest, 80% of my motivation comes from you.

Yes you.

Statistically, there is only a 10% hits-to-kudos ratio, and less than 1% hits-to-comments. I can't tell how many times my heart has sunk in my chest because a fanfic that I worked really, really hard on was not as popular as the ones that I just threw out there. Not to say that I don't work hard on some fics because I spend my time to write. But there are fics that I get so hyped up about, fics that I pour my entire being into to perfect, fics that I go over and over to make sure there are no mistakes, fics that I write and edit and write and edit until my fingers hurt from typing so much that make me feel so proud and excited after I post that just.... doesn't receive the love I'd been hoping it to.

I know how supportive all of you guys have been of me and I am so, so thankful to all of the comments that I come across, and I try to answer every single one because each and every one, no matter how short or how long or how simple or how strange makes me feel so happy and so proud because that's my work. Those are my words people are reading and they enjoy it. But without any comments or kudos or anything really, especially when there are plenty of hits, all I can assume is that you didn't enjoy it. That you didn't like it. That my writing was so bad that you couldn't even bother to kudos for a second. And that's when my heart sinks in my chest, and doubt crawls up my throat and anxiety about my writing makes me feel like posting was a mistake. 

This isn't to say that I don't appreciate readers. They can be so kind and helpful and they are the motivation to keep writing when I don't want to.

But we pour our hearts into our work and we come back to them every day to see if anybody bothered to comment or kudos because it means the world to us when you do. it brings us up when we're feeling down, and it ignites our will to continue writing.

It takes you a moment, a second to press that heart button, the kudos. It can't take more than 3 minutes to drop a comment.

So please just kudos and comment whenever and wherever you can.

It would make my day.


End file.
